


Give Him The World and That's What You'll Be

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: With a husband like Jensen every now and then you got to treat your man right. So she cooks him steak with all his favorites including chocolate, chocolate, chocolate cake. And just when he thought life couldn’t get any better there’s anal sex, a position that she rarely lets him have but secretly enjoys. on spn_masquerade originally posted <a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/6017.html?thread=1738369#t1738369">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Him The World and That's What You'll Be

Tonight was going to be special. Danneel had everything prepared. Jensen was a creature of habit and punctual down to the last millisecond. You could set your clock to him. And Danneel had her oven timer set for him coming home and through their front door. She had the food out and on the table before he even kicked off his shoes. 

“Honey?” he called out and she went to him, helping him out of his coat and then she wrapped herself around his back.

“Hey, Babe,” she whispered as she placed a kiss to the back of his neck, something she’d normally have to stand up on her tiptoes for, but she was wearing her favourite sexy heels. She liked to call them her _Stepford_ shoes. They always reminded her of that movie. And that’s what made them perfect for tonight. She was going to give him everything he wanted. Everything he _hungered_ for.

“It smells amazing in here,” Jensen said turning his head to try and get a look at her and she let go to allow him to do just that. His arms automatically wrapping round her waist, one hand resting at the small of her back, the other tugging at the bow of her apron, “What have you been up to?”

She shrugged a little, “Oh nothing, just throwing a few things together for my man. Show him how much he’s appreciated.”

Jensen kissed her, just a gentle brush of their lips, smile already lighting up his entire face, “Sounds like a very lucky man,” he dropped his head to kiss her shoulder, dragging his nose up her neck and inhaling deep, “When’s he showing up?”

Danneel giggled on the back of her breath, “Hmm, I don’t know, but I suppose you’ll do ‘til then,” and she let out half a squawk when he gave her a playful smack, “Jensen, come on, it’s going to get cold.”

“Lead the way,” he said with that brilliant smile of his as she took his hand and led him into their dining room, and to his very favourite steak dinner; potatoes done the way he liked, and all the little side things he always raved about, his favourite wine and a peanut butter chocolate cake which was to die for if Danneel did say so herself. She watched as he took it all in, “Danni,” he dragged her name out a little, and then he turned back to her, squeezing her hand, “Babe, you didn’t have to do all this.”

“I wanted to,” and she raised his hand to her lips for a kiss, she really did love him so much, and she loved when he looked at her like that, let her know he felt it too. Didn’t mean she couldn’t still tease him a little though, “But if it really makes you feel uncomfortable I could always call Gen, have her and Jared–”

“Don’t even think about it,” he said covering her mouth with his hand for good measure. There was more than enough for two, but nowhere near enough to share with a Padalecki. And Danneel was glad that Jensen was on board with her plans for the evening. Even if he didn’t know everything she had in store for him. 

They both sat at the top of the table, Danneel on Jensen’s right, so that they didn’t have to stop touching each other. They could lean into each other when they wanted, cup each other’s knees below the table, or feed each other a forkful, even if it felt a little silly, but it felt right, and it was fun. They just laughed and talked and ate and drank, stealing a kiss here and there. By the time he started stroking her inner thigh they were onto dessert, and Danneel shifted a little in her chair thinking about the main event. Taking a breath at the flutter of butterflies. 

It wasn’t something they did very often. It wasn’t exactly her thing and Jensen never even really asked for it. She supposed he never figured it’d be on the menu. Danneel sussed him out though –through certain _slips_ of tongue and fingers– and let him know that it was a rare speciality that would be served only at the _Chef’s_ discretion. And that was before they even tried it. Truth was she didn’t actually hate it. Jensen always made her feel good. And she loved making him feel good. Loved seeing that extra thrill in his eyes. And the little twang of forbidden. 

They didn’t go to the bedroom right away though. Had to let their tummies rest for a bit. So they got snuggled up on the couch to catch up on a couple of their shows. By the third episode Danneel had become a lot more interested in Jensen’s jawline, kissing and licking and biting her way back to that spot below his ear as he palmed her left breast. When she traced her fingers along the line of the seam at his crotch that’s when he turned off the tv, the smallest hint of Dean in his voice when he said, “Let’s go to bed.”

“Whatever you want, Babe,” and she couldn’t help but laugh as he lifted her up and carried her to the stairs. 

“Jensen!” she lightly smacked his shoulder and he put her down so that they could climb the stairs together, she didn’t care how insistent he was that he could manage, she didn’t want him hurting his back. But as soon as they were in their bedroom she jumped back up into his arms, and they kissed, his hands cupping her ass. His fingers so close to discovering what she’d been hiding from him. But he let her back onto her feet so they could undress. 

Once she was free from all clothing, save her heels she sat up on the bed and lay back, crossing her ankles over as she let her legs rest against Jensen’s shoulder. He closed his hand round her calf, kissing the inside of her ankle before opening up his surprise, and he gasped out her name.

That morning when they had been fooling around in bed, before Jensen absolutely had to get up, he’d been paying special attention to her ass, rubbing and squeezing, and letting her grind down onto his thigh as they made out. That’s when she made the decision. And after he had gotten up and disappeared away downstairs. Got herself cleaned and prepped for him. Jensen almost reverently circled the base of the butt plug with his finger, her muscles pushing it back just so and then sucking it back in. Danneel bit the corner of her lip. She’d put the smallest one in, knew Jensen liked to work her open, “Fuck, Danni.”

Jensen licks his thumb and draws it up the lip of her pussy to stroke her clit before tweaking it and Danneel’s hands snapped to his wrist. He let his fingers dip into her entrance just enough to get them wet with her slick, and went back to teasing her clit as he pulled the plug out. Her juices trickled down and to her other hole which was clenching and twitching at the loss of something to hold on to and _fuck_ it felt good when he got his fingers in there. 

By the time he got to three they were both ready for him to get his dick in her ass and she flipped over onto her stomach, let him pull her up and into position on all fours. _Doggy style_. He fucked her with abandon, hips and balls smacking hard off her ass. And maybe she secretly kind of liked it when he called her his _filthy little bitch_ for loving it so much. And maybe she also liked the blush it gave him when she reminded him of it afterwards. And all the ways he felt he needed to make up for it. 

She didn’t let him have it all the time. But maybe anal sex wasn’t that bad. 

She loved how he just lost control and yet took it all at the same time. And the way he held onto her as he came. How he collapsed down on top of her, cocooning her. Telling her over and over how much he loved her. She did it for him.


End file.
